


Costumes

by NeuroWriter14



Series: NW14 Does Halloween [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Do not repost, Halloween, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Student Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Hogwarts has a costume party for Halloween during Tom's seventh year.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: NW14 Does Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946689
Comments: 18
Kudos: 404





	Costumes

Tom was absolutely and utterly obsessed with his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. 

It started in his first year when he arrived at Hogwarts wide-eyed and slightly terrified, though he would never admit it. Tom had grown used to living on his own, being alone. He was raised at Wool's Orphanage and it was apparent early in his life that he was different from the other children. According to the matron, he was always cold and stoic, his demeanor was intimidating. He remembered the day that Albus Dumbledore came to the orphanage and told Tom he was different. Some part of him had always known that he was different, that he was special in some way. But finally, someone had said a reason that wasn't religious. Over the years, Tom had seen his fair share of priests who came to the orphanage to correct him on his ways or perform exorcisms. He hated churches and priests because of it. Hate was an easy emotion. He didn't know how to handle obsession, especially one that verged dangerously on love. 

Harry Potter, his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was a kind man with emerald eyes and long, raven-colored hair that he often tied behind his head. Even in the tie, some strands managed to fall around his face, framing it perfectly. Harry never made Tom feel as though he were different, as though he were unwanted. Every time he stepped into the professor's office, the man greeted him with a large smile and a warm welcome, beckoning him to the chair in front of his desk. 

Tom found all sorts of reasons to visit the professor in his first couple of years at Hogwarts. He thought, initially, that his enjoyment of being around Professor Potter was because he was a kind man, and Tom had never been treated with true kindness in his life. Those in his house were fiercely protective over one another, but in his first and second year at Hogwarts, they shunned him. It was only as he began to gain status, the top of the class, and eventually the only living heir of Slytherin, that they began to treat him with more respect. Even began to fear him. The other professors treated him as though he were an angel and could do no wrong. Dumbledore, the headmaster, often regarded Tom with sparkling yet critical eyes, as though he saw the darkness that lingered under Tom's skin.

He longed to embrace it, to let it flourish. 

But when he was around Harry, that desire went away. Harry didn't treat him as though he were an angel who could do no wrong, or like the devil he was seen as at the orphanage. He didn't even watch him critically as Dumbledore did. Harry looked at him as though he saw everything and was willing to accept it for who Tom was. He was the only professor Tom couldn't manage to pass his usual antics by, but Harry would always answer with a stern but fond warning. 

By his fourth year, he wondered if perhaps there was some darkness in Harry too. The professor didn't react one way or another visibly at Tom's declaration that he was the last Slytherin heir. He only raised an eyebrow and noted that it was an interesting development. 

_You don't need a family to define who you are, Tom. Only you can do that._

By his fifth year, he began to wonder if his interest in the professor was beyond that of a normal student. Everyone loved Professor Potter. He was a wild man at times, jumping on desks to gain the student's attention and was incredible at explaining things to the class. Tom learned more there than he did with any other professor. In his fifth year, he began to hear whisperings from his classmates about the professor.

_Never realized he was so handsome._

_He's so funny. I just love watching him teach._

There were content sighs from some of his female counterparts when Harry joined the class or greeted them in the halls.

And Tom's possessiveness flared. How dare they think that way about the professor?

By his sixth year, he knew he too was following in the same path. He again made up excuses to see him, finding himself sitting in Harry's office late at night. During his fifth year, Harry had helped him figure out what his career path would be. The job should have been left to Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin house, but even Snape seemed to find him unnerving. In his sixth year, Harry helped him find classes that would fit the path he planned to go. Tom knew he had a lust for power and his ambition knew no bounds. For a moment, he thought about amassing followers of the Slytherin students who stuck to him for status, but then he looked at Harry's emerald eyes and he knew he couldn't live in a world where he and Harry might be pitted against one another. He knew Harry had a strong moral code, and given what the purebloods around him wanted, it would mean that Tom and Harry would be against each other.

He knew there was no way he could persuade the man to his side. 

So instead, he opted to join the Ministry and perhaps make his way up to Minister of Magic.

He approached Harry under the guise of not feeling like Snape was being supportive enough. Harry had only chuckled and smiled knowingly before working with Tom through his schedule and helping him get in contact with Hermione Granger, who was thought to be next in line for the Minister of Magic job. Thanks to Harry, after his seventh year, he already had a potential job lined up once he graduated from Hogwarts. 

Part of Tom wanted to feel special for that until he heard another student say that they already had a recommendation for the auror's office because Harry had put them in touch with his friend Ron, a well-known auror. 

By his seventh year, Tom decided he would seduce the professor. 

He appeared in his office almost every day, greeted by the same kind and knowing smile that he was greeted with every other time. The professor was either ignoring or oblivious to Tom's advances, the loose ties, the sly smiles. He knew his seductions worked, he had managed with quite a few girls and boys his own age, but the professor was stubborn. Or perhaps genuinely uninterested, but Tom wouldn't let his mind go there. Instead, he upped his seductions, sitting suggestively in his chair, remembering to twirl his tie when he talked to Harry. But nothing worked. One day he had even _accidentally_ run into Harry in the halls, his shirt unbuttoned and open but the professor had only reminded him of the dress code and continued on his way. Tom was going mad. 

By October, he was more than convinced he would win over the professor eventually and the perfect chance came in the form of a holiday party. This year, rather than the typical low-energy Halloween party, the school had decided to give the seventh years a treat in the form of a costume party. Tom saw his chance. Several of the students would likely dress suggestively during the party and should the off chance occur that he ran into the professor, perhaps something would finally occur between them. 

He spent the rest of the month gathering supplies and conferring with his fellow students as to what their costumes would be. He still had to be careful when it came to challenging the rules. Dumbledore watched him like a hawk, so closely that he hadn't even had the chance to test the myth about the Chamber of Secrets. He had thought previously about opening the chamber to see what was inside, but finding it was nearly impossible. The school was always crowded with life thrumming from every corner. Even when he had managed to locate the portraits of the founders hidden in a faraway corner, he hadn't been able to ask about the chamber given that students passed by every second. Rule-breaking was a line he had to toe finely, though he still managed to break a rule or two here and there when he wanted. 

Finally, Halloween arrived. The month of October moved by slowly, with every day feeling like a year until the 31st finally came. The whole seventh-year class was buzzing with excitement for the party that night, so much that it was difficult to focus in class. Except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. As always, Harry was captivating, especially given the emerald cape he donned for the day, making every movement ripple in the air. 

People tracked his every move, but especially his eyes which were illuminated by the emerald he wore. Harry smiled at them kindly from behind his round glasses. When he turned, Tom noted that he had emerald strings braided into his long, raven hair. 

He hated when the class ended, hearing those around him groan slightly. For once he was inclined to agree. 

Tom dallied in the room for a moment until everyone else filtered out.

"Something wrong, Tom?" Harry asked. 

"No." He answered.

"Going to the party tonight? It's been the talk of the day amongst your peers."

Tom hummed in response. 

"I hope you have a great time, Tom."

He was tempted to ask if Harry was going to the party, but he decided against it. Harry watched him and eventually Tom shuffled from the room, feeling pathetic.

The rest of the day was spent staring at the desks of his various classes. He could normally handle himself well around other students, but Harry made him crumble every time. He suddenly felt every bit his age around the man, even though Harry never treated him like a child. 

The end of the day finally came about and he and the other started to dress for the party. Tom was excited. And he was never excited.

He knew his costume was worthy of seduction when he received lustful glances from his peers. He had decided to follow a vampire theme with a long flowing cape, flowing white shirt that had a low collar, and pair of tight black pants. His hair was perfectly tamed as it always with one curl falling across his forehead. The cape flowed behind him as he strode through the halls, finding the costume party.

Several of his fellow students were dressed in masks and outfits that were incredibly revealing. Tom would have dared but it wasn't their attention he wanted. Tom was among the first to arrive and as more began to filter in, he found himself looking for Harry. A professor or two would filter in and out mostly to make certain that the students were behaving themselves. Someone had snuck in firewhiskey and soon the party became louder and busier. Someone made a fog appear over the floor, surrounding everyone's ankles. The music was tuned to the noise level so as people began to grow louder, so did it. Eventually, students were dancing together, laughing and cheering about something Tom didn't understand. But still, no Harry.

Eventually, Tom slipped from the party, his head only mildly pulsing from the firewhiskey.

He made his way through the castle to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, slipping in silently. Harry was sitting at his desk, a lamp next to him with his focus entirely on the paper. Tom evaluated him from across the room since he hadn't been noticed yet. Harry had taken off his cloak and his hair was out of its signature tie. It flowed around his shoulders, some strands sticking out in awkward directions. His glasses had slid down his face slightly as he looked over the pages on his desk. 

Tom cleared his throat eventually. Harry blinked and looked upward.

"Ah, Tom." He greeted. "Excellent costume. Why aren't you at the party?"

"I wasn't having fun."

Harry frowned slightly. "I'm sorry. Unfortunately, I can't promise you any fun here." He gestured to the table in front of him. "Grading." 

Tom had been walking closer, slowly as the professor spoke. 

"I don't know about that." 

The professor sighed and pulled his glasses from his face, rubbing at the bridge of his nose before returning them. 

"Tom," He began slowly. 

Where his sudden bravery came from when it came to Harry, he didn't know, but he suddenly surged forward, turning the professor in his chair and straddling his lap. Harry's hands automatically went to the arms of the chair. 

Tom settled himself onto the professor's lap. 

"Tom," Harry's voice was soft as though he thought Tom would break. "You're a student."

"I know," He answered. 

Harry sighed again.

"Tell me that you don't want this," Tom said quietly, daring to reach up to rest his hands on the professor's shoulders.

"Tom," Harry began again. 

But Tom leaned forward, pressing his lips against the professor's. Harry didn't fight him, didn't make any movement at all. He pulled back slightly, watching as Harry's pupils dilated slightly. Incensed, he continued, kissing him again. He brought his hands from the man's shoulders to cup his face. Still, the professor did not move. He let Tom do as he wished and that only served to entice him more. He ground down, feeling his already hard erection press against the other's body. He tried again and this time, the professor twitched under him. He felt one of Harry's arms shift, his hand pressing against his hip. For a moment, Tom thought Harry would move him off. 

And then Harry kissed him back.

The hand on his hip tightened. Tom moaned happily as Harry's kisses grew more desperate in nature, mirroring the desperation in Tom that he had thought was only his. His hand pushed into the professor's long hair, feeling the silky stands slip through his fingers. Harry's other hand threaded through his hair, holding him in place. They broke for seconds for breath before they were kissing again. Harry pillaged his mouth with a skill that Tom had yet to master. His other hand, still on Tom's hip, began directing his body and Tom moved willingly. 

His straining erection brushed against Harry's through his pants, the movements becoming more and more frantic. 

He pulled slightly on the professor's hair, hearing a moan echo from the other. Harry leaned back in the chair more, causing Tom's weight to shift against him. Their breaths became pants as Tom's grinding increased, shifting his hips under Harry's guide. 

The professor let his other hand pet down Tom's body, coaxing him with gentle movements. He had never felt so alive in his life. He felt like he was riding lightning and he never wanted to come down.

His breath was becoming more and more frantic, driven closer and closer to the edge with the friction and nearness of the professor's body. The hand in the professor's hair became tighter, their kisses became sloppier. 

Tom moaned against the other's mouth feeling himself being driven to the brink. This wasn't how it wanted it. He had hoped Harry would take him to his room, take him apart like he wanted to be. He hoped that he would have his chance with the professor as he wanted, not like this. Not with frantic grinding in his chair, his costume from Halloween being further and further rumpled with the movements. He had worn it for Harry, after all. He hoped the professor would take it off him.

But he couldn't deny that he was nearing the edge just like that. That Harry was driving him over the edge with even still chaste touches and kisses. 

With one particularly harsh movement, Harry pulled him downward, pressing their lower bodies together and Tom came with a loud cry. His body tensed slightly before releasing, feeling as though he were suddenly floating on a cloud. His forehead pressed against the professor's, his breathing heavy.

Harry was silent under him, letting Tom come down from his orgasm on his own. After several moments, he opened his eyes to find emerald watching him. 

He smiled slightly and shifted, ready to finish off the professor as well, but his hand was stilled by the other's.

"No, Tom." His voice was still kind but thick with arousal. When he seemed certain that Tom wouldn't continue pressing forward, he let go of his hand and ran his fingers through Tom's hair. "You should return to your dorm now."

"But-"

"No." Harry cut him off and shifted him slightly, letting Tom's feet move to the floor and stand. He gently moved Tom away, standing himself.

Tom noted a rather impressive bulge in his pants but Harry ignored it. He cupped Tom's face between his hands and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Go back to your dorm, Tom. Get some rest."

"But I-"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe when you've graduated, we can revisit this. But for now, go."

Tom was ready to protest, but he knew how stubborn the professor could be. Instead, he nodded. Part of him was giddy at the fact that Harry had left their relationship open for the future. Maybe after he graduated he could have him as he wanted him. Maybe after he graduated, Harry would take him as he so wished. There were only a few more months left in his time at Hogwarts. Soon, he could have what he wanted. He would go to class as he should, he would go to his office when he needed help, but mostly he would wait until he could have Harry to himself. 

As he was about to leave the room, Harry's voice caught him once more. "Oh, and Tom?"

He turned, thinking that the professor would warn him to keep their intimate moment a secret.

"Happy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
